Harapan
by verameilina
Summary: Dulu, aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu harapan. Aku tidak tahu harapan akan mengubah hidupku seumur hidup. Saat aku masih kecil, aku tidak tahu mengapa rasanya hampa tanpanya. Semuanya hampa. Hanya dua orang terdekat, Ibu dan Ayah. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, kini aku tahu makna dari harapan itu sendiri. Fanfic dari Pokemon Tale-Fire Absol.


**Harapan**

Dulu, aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu harapan. Aku tidak tahu harapan akan mengubah hidupku seumur hidup. Saat aku masih kecil, aku tidak tahu mengapa rasanya hampa tanpanya. Semuanya hampa. Hanya dua orang terdekat, Ibu dan Ayah. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, kini aku tahu makna dari harapan itu sendiri.

Warning: Fanfic pendek pertamaku.

* * *

 **Harapan. Apakah kau benar-benar ada?**

Dulu, Aku tidak pernah boleh keluar rumah.

Jika aku tidak nekat keluar rumah, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya didalam hutan. Aku menyembunyikan semua persediaan dan bahan makanan untuk petualangan kecilku ke hutan. Aku yakin kalau kedua orangtuaku akan membiarkan aku pergi setelah aku kabur dari rumah. Pikirku.

Aku membawa peta dan semua bahan makanan yang kuseludupkan didalam tas kecil. Aku keluar dari rumah lewat sebuah jendela kecil. Aku bebas sekarang, aku bebas.

Aku berlari menuju hutan, menuju tempat yang paling kusuka dari tahun kapan juga entahlah. Tetapi yang jelas, lokasinya terletak ditengah hutan. Ayahku pernah mengajakku kesana. Aku hanya ingin pergi kesana sendiri, dengan jerih payah sendiri supaya aku dapat menikmati hasilnya.

Dua hari berlalu didalam hutan itu. Semua badanku penuh dengan keringat dan debu, buluku dari coklat menjadi coklat gelap. Telingaku juga mulai kotor. Lalu aku menemukannya. Dia.

Dia sedang terbaring ditempat kesukaanku dengan luka dan badan yang sama kotornya denganku. Pastinya dia tersesat dihutan, aku yakin itu. Lalu aku melihat tanduknya, bentuknya tidak seperti biasanya, seperti api. Ekornya juga demikian.

Saat itu juga aku merasakan sebuah emosi baru, belas kasihan terhadapnya.

* * *

 **Harapan, apakah kau selalu disisiku?**

Aku berjalan bersama temanku seekor Absol shiny yang menurutku keren. Dia dapat mengendalikan apinya dengan mudah dan dia selalu menggunakannya untuk membantu sesamanya.

Dengan satu kata saja, aku salut padanya.

Aku sekarang telah menjadi temannya. Dialah teman pertamaku ini. Dialah yang membuatku tahu apa arti hidupku. Tanpanya, aku tidak akan tersadar akan seberapa pentingnya hidupku ini.

Lalu aku melihat dia. Dia terlihat senang bersamaku. Dia bagaikan bayanganku, selalu berada disisiku.

Aku melihat sekumpulan bully yang menghadang langkah kami. Aku tidak takut kepada mereka. Mereka hanyalah batu-batu kecil pada sebuah jalanan besar. Mereka meneror kami. Aku menyerang mereka tanpa pikir panjang dan melumpuhkan mereka.

Dia terkaget melihat seranganku, pastinya dia sangat kagum denganku.

Lalu kami berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu karena kami takut akan orang tua bully-bully tersebut.

Aku bertemu dengannya, seekor Ninetales yang merupakan kakak dari dia. Ninetales itu dengan ramahnya mengijinkan aku masuk kedalam rumahnya dan aku diperkenalkan oleh keluarganya. Saat aku bertanya "Dimanakah ayahmu?" , dia tertunduk sedih dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Ayahnya hilang sejak dia masih sangat muda. Entah mengapa saat aku melihatnya menangis, hatiku hampa, sakit kurasakan.

* * *

 **Harapan, apakah kau akan pupus meski kita dipisahkan oleh mereka dan oleh takdir?**

Ternyata, Ibu dan Ayahku tidak mengijinkanku bermain bersama dia. Mereka mengatakan kalau keluarga dia adalah pembawa sial.

Tetapi aku masih bersikeras dan masih mengunjunginya secara diam-diam mesku sebenarnya sering hampir ketahuan. Waktu yang singkat itu kami gunakan hanya untuk bermain atau berbicara singkat.

Lalu aku merasakan, dua pasang mata melihatku dari jauh dengan amarah mereka. Aku merinding.

Tepat seperti yang kupikirkan, mereka adalah orangtuaku. Mereka mengamati aku dari berjalan kedalam hutan hingga kemari, ketempatnya.

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, mereka menarikku dan membawaku dengan paksa menuju rumah, jauh darinya.

Dia hanya dapat melihat dari jauh dengan mata yang sedih. Dia menangis lagi. Tidak. Jangan menangis. Kau membuat hatiku pedih.

* * *

 **Harapan, Apakah kau sedih jika aku menjauh darimu?**

Kini, kami telah bertumbuh dewasa. Aku sekarang menjadi Jolteon, kau tetaplah Absol. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Absol memang tidak bisa berevolusi.

Dia melihatku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, sepertinya dia senang akan penampilan baruku. Aku baru saja berevolusi dengan sebuah batu evolusi. Thunderstone. Kini, meski aku lebih kecil darinya, dia masih menganggapku teman.

Dua orangtuaku masih sama saja, masih tidak menyukai teman yang menjadi sahabatku sekarang.

Mereka mengamatiku dengan saksama dan tidak melepaskan pandangan itu, aku merasa dikekang dan diikat.

"Kau akan pergi kah?" Tanya dia dengan nada sedih.

Aku merasakan dua orangtuaku tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar itu. Pasti mereka benci dengan Absol, padahal mereka bukan pembawa sial. Aku hanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan.

"Aku janji aku akan kembali…" Kataku dengan nada yakin.

Dia pun berjalan menjauh dariku menuju rumahnya didalam hutan. aku juga melakukan yang sama, aku berjalan menuju destinasi tempat aku akan berpetualang. Lalu aku melihat mereka dengan senyum menyebalkan mereka. Orangtuaku.

Dari sisi lain, aku merasakannya, hatiku sakit. Aku merasa kalau sahabatku kini menangis sendirian.

Aku meninggalkannya.

* * *

 **Harapan, apakah artiku bagimu?**

Dua tahun berselang, aku kembali dari petualanganku hanya untuk melihat dia. Aku merindukan suasana desaku tetapi yang paling kurindukan adalah kehadirannya yang hangat seperti adikku sendiri.

Sejak tadi aku berkeliling desa dan aku tidak melihatnya. Kemanakah dia?

Lalu aku teringat tempat favorit kami. Ditengah hutan. Tempat spesial dimana kami bertemu untuk pertama kali. Mungkin dia ada disana.

Aku berjalan kesana dan melihat dia sedang duduk diam, menatap pohon besar itu. Dia masih sama seperti dulu meski aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dia menatapku dengan mata merahnya itu.

"Apakah artiku bagimu?" Tanya dia dengan sedih.

Aku hanya termenung mendengar pertanyaan itu. Benar sekali pertanyaan itu. Aku tahu mengapa demikian.

"Apakah karena aku meninggalkanmu dua tahun kau menjadi seperti ini?" Tanyaku.

Dia berpaling dariku, jelas-jelas dia marah kepadaku yang telah meninggalkan dia. Aku merasa hampa, tiada artinya lagi. Satu langkah salah, semuanya salah. Persahabatan kita akan pupus. Tetapi mengapa aku merasakan kalau dia senang melihatku disini?

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya bertanya. Apakah artiku bagimu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

" Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Kau seperti bayanganku, tanpamu aku hampa, denganmu aku senang. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi." Kataku.

"Kau hanya menganggapku sampah. Aku tahu itu." Jawabnya. Hatiku terasa seperti dicabik-cabik dengan seratus cakar.

* * *

 **Harapan, apakah semuanya ini sia-sia?**

"Kau hanya menganggapku sampah. Aku tahu itu."

Ucapannya selalu terulang dalam pikiranku ini. Sekarang, aku merasa campur aduk. Antara benci, kesal dan terutama… aku menyesal telah meninggalkannya. Tetapi tatapan yang dia berikan kepadaku… itu tidaklah dingin.

Aku merasa sedih dan kecewa. Satu langkah salah, semuanya hancur.

Kini aku siap meninggalkan desa ini lagi. Tak ada gunanya aku berdiri disini tanpanya.

Tanpanya…

Aku merasa hidupku tidak berarti lagi.

Aku melangkah keluar dari desa dan aku tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka dengan kehadiranku… selamanya…

Ya. Semua persahabatan ini sia-sia. Tetapi kau membuat hidupku selama kurang lebih duabelas tahun ini berarti banyak bagiku…

Terima kasih, Keira…

* * *

Please review!


End file.
